Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte I y II
by CeciPotterWeasley
Summary: Son las Reliquias Basada en Harry y Ginny. ¿Que pasaría si Ginny Weasley acompañara a Harry, Ron y Hermione en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes? Si, Ginny Weasley, la compañera de aventuras de el Trío (ahora el Cuarteto), va también en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.
1. Chapter 1

Todo estaba callado en Privet Drive, Harry miro por la ventana esperando a los de la Orden del Fénix, ya no había rastro de sus tíos en la vacía calle, estaba solo en aquella casa:

-¡Ay! Ginny, déjalo ya.- le dijo Hermione a Ginny al llegar a Privet Drive, la pelirroja había agarrado una araña, y estaba haciendo sufrir a Ron:

-¡Ginny, ya verás!- bramó Ron, pero Ginny se seguía divirtiendo con el.

-¡Basta ya, ustedes dos!- gruño Moody, Ginny soltó la araña, y Ron se enderezó rápidamente, al instante, toco la puerta con el número 4 de latón, y todos se quedaron en silencio y esperando.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, Ron, Hermione y Ginny (sus compañeros de aventuras), le dedicaron una amplía sonrisa.

Hermione se abalanzo sobre el, Ron le dio palmadas en la espalda, y Ginny un beso en las mejillas y un dulce y reconfortante abrazo, en esos momentos, Harry, se sintió con una paz irreconocible, y no era por que la Orden estuviera allí, si no, por el olor a flores y la paz, que despedía su pelirroja.

-No esperaba que vinieran tantos- exclamó Harry, unos instantes después de su momento de paz, sin dejar de sonreír a todos.

-Ha habido cambios en los planes- aclaró Moody- pongámonos cómodos adentro y te lo explicamos todo.

Harry guió a todos a la cocina, riendo y hablando. Estaban: Ron: alto, desgarbado y un poco mas musculoso; Hermione: que llevaba una coleta, estaba un poco mas alta; Ginny: esbelta y hermosa; Fred y George: con idénticas sonrisas; Bill: con grandes cicatrices; el Sr. Weasley: un poco mas calvo y con los anteojos un poco mas torcidos que lo habitual; Moody: maltrecho y rengo; Tonks: con pelo corto, y teñido de su color favorito, el rosa; Lupin: con canas y más arrugas; Fleur: bellísima como siempre: Kingsley: negro, y ancho de hombros; Hagrid: con el pelo y barbas enmarañados y Mundungus Fletcher: alicaído y bajito.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que una felicidad lo invadía, quería mucho a esas personas.

Moody le explico todo el plan, y para finalizar dijo:

-Usaremos poción Multijugos, es obvio-

-¡No!- grito Harry, y su voz resonó en toda la cocina- ¡De ninguna manera!

- Les dije que reaccionarías así- intervino Hermione, acurrucada al lado de Ron, en una asiento.

-¡Si creen que voy a permitir que 6 personas arriesguen sus vidas para…!-

-No es la primera vez que lo hacemos- terció Ron.

-¡Esto es completamente diferente! Hacerse pasar por mí no…-

-Mira Harry, a nadie nos hace gracia- intervino Fred con seriedad- Quedarnos como tú, débiles y flacuchos... ¡Que horror!-, Harry no sonrió y reclamo:

-No podrán hacerlo, si yo no coopero. Necesitan pelos de mi cabeza-, Ginny desde su rincón, esbozo una sonrisa y exclamó:

-¡Eso ya no es ningún problema!-, Harry, que había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, cuando esta hablo le dio un vuelco el corazón, y luego le latió muy rápido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron, intrigado, Ginny añadió:

-Ya se los arranque. Cuando el me abrazo-, miro de soslayo a Harry, este la observaba ceñudo, entonces esta le suplico:

-Lo siento mucho, Harry-, este sin embardo, sonrió, sin saber por que. Ginny esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, y Harry quedo boquiabierto.

-¡Bueno vamos! Formen… fila- gruño de nuevo Moody.

Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Mundungus formaron la fila.

-Ginny, vámonos.- terció Arthur, Ginny de mal humor salió, los 6 bebieron la poción, se terminaron de vestir, cuando ya los 7 Potter estaban listos, uno de ellos, el Harry verdadero.

-Lupin, llama a Ginny- ordeno Moody, la pelirroja entro, y se quedo petrificada, 7 Harry la estaban observando, otros les sonreían, otros la miraban serios, a ella le resulto, muy confuso, pero Moody le dijo:

-A ver Ginevra, ¿cuál es el verdadero?-, esta lo miro impresionada por la pregunta, luego asintió aceptando, y empezó a pasearse entre los Harry´s, ella los miraba de arriba a abajo, y luego se detuvo en seco, ante el verdadero Harry, lo miro y le sonrió, este se quedo mirándola serio, Ginny, se fue junto con Moody, y señalo al verdadero Harry:

-Ese es, Moody. ¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-¡Es cierto! ¿Eres tú, Potter?- le dijo Moody, impresionado, al Harry que Ginny señalaba.

-¡Si! Soy yo.- dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny, impresionado, también.

-¿Cómo lo supiste, Ginny?- pregunto Tonks, sorprendida y Ginny con una sonrisa explico:

-Por que, yo lo conozco muy bien-, se dio la vuelta y guiño un ojo a Harry, este sonrió muy contento y se acordó de su beso el año anterior, enfrente de todos, y ya faltaba poco para que lo volviera a hacer, esta vez, frente a los de la Orden.

-Bueno… Bueno. ¡Basta de cursilerías!- dijo Moody- diré las parejas.

Todos parecían alarmados ante esa noticia, cuando el barullo se apago, Moody comenzó a decir:

-Mundungus y yo, en escoba-, el Harry cercano a la puerta, gruño:

-Arthur y Fred. George y Lupin Srta. Fleur-

-Yo llevare a Fleur en Thestral- intervino Bill- No le gustan las escobas.

Fleur se puso al lado de su prometido, y le dirigió (convertida en Harry), una mirada sensibilera, Ginny esbozó otra sonrisa al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Harry, mientras este, deseaba que jamás se repitiera ese gesto en su rostro.

-Hermione y Kingsley, también en Thestral…- Hermione sonrió aliviada, Harry y Ginny sabían, que a ella no le gustaba nada lo referente a escobas.

-¡Solo quedamos tú y yo, Ron!- exclamo Tonks, y en ese instante, hecho de la mesa, una taza de café, Ron no parecía contento como Hermione:

-¿¡Y Ginny!?- murmuro Arthur.

-Ella ira sola.-

-¡No!- bramo Harry, todos voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos- No, por que… no.-

-Oye, y por que Ginny, no viene conmigo, y tu papa te nos adelantas- dijo Fred, Arthur miro a Ginny, y asintió, se despidió de todos y se fue.

Salieron al patio, y Ginny y Fred subieron contentos a la escoba, Kingsley ayudó a Hermione, y Hagrid y Harry montaron la motocicleta de Sirius.

-Buena Suerte a todos- grito Moody, para que todos lo oyeran- Nos veremos dentro de una hora en La Madriguera, contare hasta tres. ¡UNO… DOS… TRES!-

Todos se elevaron, Ginny y Fred estaban a metros de la moto de Sirius, así que Harry podía ver muy bien a Ginny.

Pero de pronto, al menos 30 figuras encapuchadas los rodeaban, eran Mortífagos. Harry oyó el grito de Fleur, seguido por el de Hermione y para finalizar un grito desgarrador de Ginny, este giró la cabeza y la pelirroja se batía a duelo con tres Mortífagos, una luz verde, rozo a Ginny, y Harry se asustó, se agacho para buscar su varita, cuando la tenía, se dispuso a ayudar a Ginny, pero ella ya no estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se apresuro a mirar por todos lados, pero no la encontraba. Se sentía culpable, por su culpa, habían hecho esto.

-Hagrid… ¡Hagrid baja!-

- No puedo Harry, tengo que llevarte a La Madriguera…-

-¡Ay! Por Merlín- se dijo Harry, aterrado, no sabía que hacer.

Mientras tanto, dos chicos aparecían en La Madriguera, uno ensangrentado y una chica, sosteniendo a su hermano.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto la Sra. Weasley, Ginny y Fred asintieron y se abrazaron los 3, luego le explicaron todo a su madre:

-Tuvimos que trasladarnos, por que… Un mortífago casi acabo conmigo… Pero Fred lo logro confundir y lo primero que hicimos fue venir para acá - le dijo Ginny mientras tomaba una tacita de alhelí. La Sra. Weasley la miraba aterrada, estaba toda arañada, pero ella lo contaba como si nada.

-¡Dios Mío! Llegaron- dijo Ginny, y corriendo salió afuera. Harry venía corriendo, y abrazó a Ginny y la levanto del suelo, parecía como que si nunca se hubieran visto.

-¿Estás bien?... ¡Ginny! ¿Estas bien, mi vida?- se le escapo a Harry, Ginny lo miro ruborizada y boquiabierta, pero se hizo la sorda y dijo:

-¡Claro que sí, Harry! Lo lamento… Lamento el susto…- luego se volvieron a abrazar, Hagrid y la Sra. Weasley veían la escena encantados. Luego una luz se produjo, y Lupin sostenía a George en brazos:

- ¿¡Que sucede!?- bramo la Sra. Weasley, y su hijo George estaba blanco como la cera. Molly palideció, e hizo entrar a su hijo, le faltaba una oreja. Lupin furioso agarro a Harry por el cuello y lo zarandeo violentamente, luego le apunto con la varita y le espeto:

-¿¡Cuál es tu Patronus!?-, Ginny chillo:

- ¿¡QUE HACES LUPIN!?-

-Un Ciervo.- le dijo Harry asustado, Lupin le soltó, y Ginny le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber por que lo haces?-, Lupin la miro y le explico:

- Es que Voldemort sabía que íbamos a hacer esto. ¡Lo sabía!-, Ginny y Harry se agarraron de las manos, y Ron y Hermione que habían llegado, se abrazaron, luego entro Molly y les dijo a todos:

-Esta bien… Pasen y véanlo-

-¡Hermosa! ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto George a su hermana, ella le sonrió y asintió, luego miro a todos y Fred le tomaba de la mano.

Después de que se enteraron de la trágica muerte de Moody, todos fueron a acostarse, el día siguiente sería muy duro.

Todos se levantaron, mientras, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban en la cocina, en el único tiempo que tenían libre, ya que la Sra. Weasley les pedía a cada rato algo, porque se acercaba la boda de Fleur y Bill.

-¿Irán conmigo?- les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, Ginny lo miro con expresión de desdén y le espeto:

-¿Y yo que soy? ¿La amiga de tu vecino?-

-No quiero que vayas Ginny... No quiero que te pase nada-

-¡Por favor Potter! Pelee en el Departamento de Misterios y no quieres que vaya contigo… Se me cuidar sola, por Merlín- le espeto esta, y se sentó al lado de Harry, este la miro y le dijo:

-Pero… ¿Y si te pierdo? ¿Y si me dejas?- Ginny le susurro en el oído:

-Jamás te dejaría… Y si llegara a pasarme algo, tienes que saber que a donde quiera que vayas ahí estaré yo-, Harry solo sonrío, se sentía el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. La miro, su reluciente mirada, su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, su dulce sonrisa, no podía decirle que no, a la mujer de sus sueños, pero también sabía, que estaba en peligro.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- chillo la Sra. Weasley, entrando a la cocina, mirando a Harry atemorizada:

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ginny, antes que Harry, y la Sra. Weasley respondió:

-¡MAÑANA ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS! Y no hice nada-, todos se relajaron, creían que era algo peor, Harry miro sonrojado a la Sra. Weasley, y vio, para su sorpresa, que Ginny estaba tomada de su mano.

-No quiero nada, Sra. Weasley… Es suficiente festejo con la Boda… Para mí, eso basta- respondió Harry cortésmente, la Sra. Weasley lo miro llena de gratitud y salió de la cocina con el paso tranquilo…

-Tengo el mejor regalo para ti, Harry- dijo Ron divertido, pero Harry, mirando a Ginny, pensó:

-_El mejor regalo, está ante mis ojos ahora-_sonrió, y vio que Ginny se ruborizaba. Hermione y Ron salieron de la cocina, para ayudar al Sr. Weasley, y Fleur llamo a Ginny, esta se despidió de Harry y cuando cerró la puerta escucho:

-Te amo-, ella sonrió y oreja a oreja, su azabache la amaba, y eso era la cosa más linda que le paso en su vida, ella le respondió murmurando un bajo:

-Yo también te amo, mi Potter- y se fue en busca de Fleur, Harry que se había recostado por la puerta, para oírla, sonrió, feliz y salió también, en busca, esta vez de la Sra. Weasley.


End file.
